Todo Cae Por Su Propio Peso
by Leo-chanfic
Summary: Resumen: Despues de ser expulsada de la prepa la lleban con sus tios los Cullen y descubre estar enamorada de Emmett "su primo" y esta obligada a olvidar su amor,Pero su familia esconde un gran secreto... TodosHumanos
1. Prologo

TODO CAE POR SU PROPIO PESO...

**Resumen:** Después de que Rosalie fue expulsada de la prepa su madre decide enviarla con sus tíos los Cullen y descubre un amor por su detestable primo Emmett. Tendrán que verse obligados a ignorar su amor... pero su familia tiene un gran secreto oculto.

**Disclaimer:** Los personaje de Twiling no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer... Yo solo los uso para mis locas ideas =D

༻ Prologo ༺

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba en clases de Matemáticas con la típica maestra que parece abuelita... No prestaba interés en la clase, solo dibujaba en la pasta de mi cuaderno esperando que la clase acabara.

Entro la coordinadora a interrumpir la clase...

-¿Maestra me permite a la señorita Hale?

-Sí, adelante. Rosalie, sal.

Rodé los ojos antes de levantarme y recoger mis cosas al salir a regañadientes del salón, sabio que esto no era nada bueno. La coordinadora me llevo hasta la dirección donde el Director me esperaba...

-Adelante señorita Hale

Me senté en la silla que por haci decirlo ya tenía mi nombre escrito, no era la primea ves que estaba en la dirección, y no creo que sea la ultima... ¿O sí?

-Señorita Hale, estoy muy decepcionada de usted... mire que lanzar papel por toda la escuela y llenarla de basura y pancartas que dijeran "la escuela apesta" no fue muy decente, y eh hablado ya con sus padres y han decidido sacarla de la escuela...

¡¿Qué? Esto no puede ser cierto, tal vez he hecho una que otra travesura inocente pero ¡¿EXPULSARME?

-Lo que ha oído...

-¡Pe... Pero espere Pu...puedo mejorar!

-Ya está dicho... haci que-Retírese señorita Hale... Y buen viaje...

No sé que quiso decir con buen viaje... Pero pronto lo iba a saber, recogí todas mis cosas y Sali del establecimiento. Ya afuera me esperaban mis padres...

**Sra. Hale POV**

Cuando residí la llamada de la directora sabía que esta no era la primera vez, porque no podía ser como su hermano Jasper Hale. Aún siendo gemelos o casi clones no podía dejar que Rosalie no siguiera estudiando...

Sali de la junta de trabajo que tenia y fui por mi querida hija, cuando llegue al campus la vi con sus cosas esperándome recargada en la puerta. Al verme se levanto y camino hacia mí como si le hubiera hecho señal alguna

Cuando entro al auto no dijo ni una palabra... no pude despegar la vista del camino a casa pero la veía de reojo de vez en cuando.

Al llegar a la casa intente entablar conversación.

-Y... ya sab...-

Antes de poder terminar la frase Rose me interrumpió un poco seria.

-¿A dónde me llevaras?

Suspire inconscientemente al sorprenderme de lo bien que me conocía.

-Bien... tú ganas. Te mudaras con tus tíos los Cullen a Miami... tuenen un hijo de tu edad, es muy aplicado y bueno en los deportes además sus notas no bajan de nueve...

-Nerd

Sentí la repulsión en sus palabras cuando dijo eso, pero yo sabía que se llevarían bien.

-Anda ve a hacer tus maletas.

-¿Y Jasper?

- El ira cuando el semestre termine. ¿Sí?

Vi como entristecía su cara, él y ella nunca se separaban este sería un gran paso para ellos y Rose necesitaría a alguien que le dé ánimos... la abraze intentando animarla y pensé en algo para que se sintiera mejor.

-Ve el lado bueno ya no tendrás que soportar su música clásica.

Su risita musical invadió la habitación, zafándose de mi abraso y llendo de camino a su habitación...

**-No les parecio bonito? Lo siento por hacerlos esperar.. pero me bloque.. :D Dejen Review!-**


	2. ¡¡LLEGANDO Y YA METIENDO LA PATA!

**!LEGANDO Y YA METIENDO LA PATA!**

**Rosalie POV**

Me encamine hacia mi habitación sin decir nada... esto si seria duro, no voy a poder estar sin Jass por tanto tiempo-Entre a mí recamara y saque una de las maletas de debajo de mi cama, extrañaría mi recamara de tonos rosados y mis cosas que identificaban más que nada mi habitación.

Después de un tiempo de estar empacando mis cosas acabe. Quise esperar un momento para poder admirar por última vez mi recamara, al salir vi a mi mamá que me esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos- era obvio que me extrañaría más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Entre a auto sin discutir, de nada me serviría

-¿Ya está todo?

Asentí con la mirada clavada al piso del auto, Estuvimos metidos en un silencio incomodo mi única salida fue mirar la ventanilla y en estas circunstancias agradecía tener recuerdos de el lugar que alguna vez fue tu hogar. Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos...

Me despertó un aclarado de vos de parte de mi madre. Tal vez mis padres se la pasaban en el trabajo la mayor parte de su vida, pero en estos momentos era genial tener ahínquese a mi madre aquí brindándome su apoyo.

Sin nada más que decir por haci decirlo abrí la puerta del coche tome mis maletas y Sali. Me voltie un instante para dirigirle una mirada cordial a mi mamá y decirle una palabra que se que siempre quiso escuchar.

-Gracias, te amo.

Me voltee para no ver su expresión y oí un sollozo, yo no era una niña buena, pero tampoco era mala. Subí al avión después de que algunos vigilantes intentaran revisar mis cosas y a mí con más que una intensión de ver si era peligrosa y en ese momento créanme que lo era.

Ya en el avión me senté en una hilera vacía y acomode mis cosas en la silla de alado para que no ocuparan el asiento alado mío. El viaje se mantuvo largo y aburrido no podía pensar en nada. Pero las preguntas me invadían ¿Cómo son? ¿Me aceptaran? ¿Qué tan nerd será mi primo... ese tal m... Emmett? Era tan perfecto y ñoño... empecé a imaginarme como seria el... solo se me vinieron a la mente unas cuantas congenia turas. Delgado, sin músculos, lelo, penoso, cayado, de pelo castaño con ojos cafés y frenos... y sobre todo... ¡NERD!

No me di cuenta cuando caí dormida envuelta en mis pesares hasta que el avión aterrizo y el movimiento me hiso despertar.

-Ya estoy en villa locos...

Suspire. No hay nada que pudiera hacer más que bajar el avión...

Al bajar vi casi vacío el aeropuerto. Había cinco grupos dispersos ¿o familias?... bueno, digámosles grupos. El que más me llamo la atención fu el de un chico musculoso de ojos grises, cabello negro, alto y realmente guapo... recargado en la pared cerca de los equipajes que obviamente no era mi primo pero ENCERIO lo debía de conocer... baje del avión muy sensualmente y fui por mis maletas sin no perderlo de vista, sentía que sus ojos me seguían o... ¿Era mi imaginación?

Ya con mis maletas en la mano me pasee cerca de él, pero no muy obviamente. Cuando me acerque a "preguntarle" mis "dudas" el me miro fijamente.

-Disculpe me puede decir si conoce a los Cullen...- le dije con mi vos mas coqueta mientras ponía una mirada que nadie resistiría.

Al contrario de cómo debía reaccionar soltó una estruendosa carcajada y me tomo de la cintura.

-¡Rouse! Soy yo Emmett, tu primo...

¡QQQUUUEEEE! Como puede ser que esta perfección sea mi primo "Nerd". Al recordar mi coqueteo a él me ardieron las mejillas como si se estuvieran quemando. Emmett tomo mi maleta y hablo deportándome de mi mar de pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa primita? ¿Qué nunca habías visto a alguien tan sexi y encantador como yo?

En realidad no pero no dejaría que él lo supiera, mi orgullo era más grande- Yo creo que eres más bien... ¡petulante!

-Ya tranquila prima es que te gusto. Bueno creo debemos irnos...

Reaccione con sus palabras y me dirigí a la salida con mi caminata coqueta. Al entrar al coche no pude pasar por alto la mirada de Emmett.

-Emmett ya sé que nunca has visto tan sexi y encantadora como yo. Pero... deja de babear el estacionamiento. Puedes provocar un choque

Solté una risa algo escandalosa y me acomode en el asiento a esperar a que el viaje a casa de "mis tíos" acabara.

**Emmett POV **

Cuando la gente salió del avión reconocí casi instantáneamente a una chica de hay... era tan linda, rubia de ojos azules que parecían zafiros... cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas vi bajar muy sensual a la chica... ¡momento... reacciona Emmett es tu prima, yo lo sé!

La seguí con la mirada viendo que hacía no sabía si hablarle o dejar ver que hacía. Me miraba un poco... mm... como decirlo ¿coquetamente?

Cuando se acerco a mí tan sensualmente sentí que estallaría no pude reprimir la ganas de reventar su burbuja.

-Disculpe me puede decir si conoce a los Cullen...- me dijo con una voz coqueta y una mirada para morirse...

La tome en brazos y solté una carcajada enorme para luego no soportar no desanimarla.

-¡Rouse! Soy yo Emmett, tu primo...

Se sonrojo como un tomate, pero no, No pude dejar de pensar que se veía adorable con ese rubor en su cara, para luego romper su burbuja de pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa primita? ¿Qué nunca habías visto a alguien tan sexi y encantador como yo?

Me respondió después de unos instantes de pensar...

- Yo creo que eres más bien... ¡petulante!

Me defendí con mis comentarios acerca de su primera reacción...

-Ya tranquila prima es que te gusto. Bueno creo debemos irnos...

Se fue caminando con un contoneo un poco seductor, se veía tan... antes de poder termina la frase me saco de pensamientos empezando a hablar.

-Emmett ya sé que nunca has visto tan sexi y encantadora como yo. Pero... deja de babear el estacionamiento. O causaras un accidente.

Soltó una melodiosa risa... para luego acomodarse en su ha ciento... se veía ¡tan sexi con esa postura!... ¡Emmett compórtate es tu prima! Desperté de mis pensamientos y maneje a mi casa...

Paso un tiempo en un silencio un tanto incomodo... pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Hablar... No... Puse el Jeep a 100 kilómetros por hora para llegar más rápido a casa. A la mayoría de las chicas que conozco les molesta como conduzco, casi siempre Alice y Bella me critican mucho por la vellosidad y dicen que un día de estos me matare pero a Rouse no parecía importarle, Estaba pensando en dignarme a romper el incomodo silencio pero Rouse me gano y se digno a hablar ella.

-Oye. Eh… Este… - La mire por el rabillo del ojo y estaba de un color un tanto rojizo… ¿Qué es lo que quería decir...? ¿Por qué esta tan sonrrojada...?

**-Lo siento por dejarlo hasta hay.. pero esque el cole deja mucha tarea, subire el sig cap. lo mas rapido posible .-**


End file.
